


Team Collateral Damage, or How Yang and Nora found an Unexpected Way to Spend Their Time

by Isaac_Wolfe_Grisham



Category: RWBY
Genre: CRDL isn't going to be used beyond this chapter except as a punching bag, F/F, NSFW, Pink Lemonade (RWBY), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RWBY - Freeform, Shower Sex, Team Collateral Damage - Freeform, The other parts of team RWBY and JNPR will show up sometime, pink lemonade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Wolfe_Grisham/pseuds/Isaac_Wolfe_Grisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a late birthday gift for Joeyandhisimaginaryfriends on tumblr. I'm sorry this is so late! I promised this a while ago! Happy belated birthday, Joey! (or should I say Jaune? Maybe the Drunk Uncle? Hehe)</p>
<p>This will turn into smut in the near future, in a second chapter. (I'll get around to that eventually, haha.)</p>
<p>This is a Yang/Nora fic, if it wasn't obvious from the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Joey!

Yang had never been so out of her league. _Never._

Even with all her self-proclaimed life experience, her time on the streets and taking care of Ruby, she had never been prepared for this, never taught anything regarding this predicament besides learning from example and osmosis.

She had never expected to fall head-over-heels for someone, let alone the orange-haired vixen on team JNPR.

_Nora Valkyrie._

Yang's pencil tapped impatiently against her leg as she waited for her turn in the sparring arena, watching Pyrrha with a passive interest as she made quick work of the entirety of Team CRDL. Even as she observed the seemingly already-decided match (CRDL never seemed to be able to work as a cohesive unit, which most people took advantage of in a fight), her mind was elsewhere. She'd never had formal experience with romance, let alone feeling, well, anything more than platonic things for people. Up until this point, she'd considered herself pretty much aro; She'd never needed love, or a relationship, and she'd never had those sorts of emotions anyway. Everything was always platonic or sisterly with Yang. She knew that even aromantic people could have romantic feelings for someone, but they were rare and hard to form even under the best of circumstances. Yang fell under that category, no doubt. So why did Nora, of all people, make her feel like if she jumped off of Beacon Cliff she would fly instead of fall? The answer still escaped her even as the pencil tapped faster, the metal tip where the eraser should be (she had already used it on a drawing) bit into her leg.

She needed to let off some steam before she literally, well, let off steam. No, really, if she got too antsy her hair would start emitting steam and her skin would heat up too much for anyone to even get close. She needed a good fight with someone.

Finally, as Pyrrha dispatched Cardin with a glancing blow off her shield, her name was announced by Glynda, and Yang almost fell out of her seat trying to get up and get fighting. She gave Pyrrha a "Good match!" and a high five as she passed her on her way down, a nervous smile and returned gesture the Greeks' only response.

As Yang took center stage and fell back into her comfort zone, she knew who she wanted to spar with. When she mentioned the name to the presiding Huntress, she looked surprised, but didn't question her request. It wasn't the most off she'd ever heard, and besides, JNPR and RWBY tended to work well together no matter the circumstance, and it seemed like a good opportunity to see how their styles clashed.

The orange-haired huntress-in-training took almost no time getting into the ring, Magnhild already unfolded and in hammer form as she stood at the ready, only in need of a single word to get going. Yang smirked; This would be easy, despite her own growing and confusing feelings for the girl, since this was just a sparring match. No one would get badly hurt, besides the usual scratches and bruises that faded soon after.

Even as the buzzer sounded to start, and they both took off like bolts of fire and lightning, Yang knew that she had to keep herself in check. She was antsy, and that meant her judgement had a way to cloud more easily, and for her to let herself get carried away. This wasn't Junior's club, she reminded herself as she threw punches and launched bullets, blocked blows, she couldn't wreck the place and get away with it. She wasn't fighting goons, or criminals, but a fellow teammate. Nora. 

They fought explosively, used every tactic they could think of to throw off the other, even as the classes' allotted time ran out and the bell rung, they kept at it, the spectators entranced by the almost-endless battle of will and strength. The floor became littered with holes and craters as Yang let loose, Nora shooting off her own blasts out of Magnhild, dancing around the ruined room, interlocking and jumping back.

Their aura seemed to be in endless supply, as it never fell into the red. The only thing that finally ended the match was their own physical limits, their bodies exhausted and spread too thin, drenched in sweat and sore as they fell on their backs side by side, breaths heavy and sides heaving.

They didn't notice everyone cheering, shouting about their performance, wanting an encore of such a brilliant match. Suddenly, though, a laugh bubbled up from Yang; Unrestrained, unexpected, and full of snorts and giggles that the huntress-in-training joined in on, happiness and tired contentedness growing between them as they took in the havoc they had brought upon the arena. 

Even Glynda seemed impressed by the match, which was extremely hard to do, let alone get a reaction out of her that wasn't criticism. A small smile was on her face as she declared the match a draw, and for everyone to hurry out of there so she could clean up the damage for the next class.


	2. Here you go, have some sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's that smut I promised, ya thirsty drunk. (Make sure to remind me to get that Night Vale flask, Joey. I'm adding that to Qrow.)

After the match, Yang was more than happy to accompany Nora to the dorm showers, hoping to relax under a cold spray and let some of the heat from her semblance wash away with her shampoo. Besides, she was sticky and gross and honestly, she could use a shower.

She made simple conversation as they walked along the carpeted floor of the hallway, lavishing compliments on the girl and pointing out areas of improvement she could work on. Nora returned the favor, in a sense, but she seemed more subdued than usual. 

"What's up, Nora?" Yang asked as she opened the door to the communal showers, throwing her towel over a stall door and pulling off her sweat-soaked clothes. She didn't particularly care if the girl saw her; It was a body, everyone had one, and there was no sense in worrying over it. 

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine! Everything's fine! Nothing wrong here!" Nora said, her voice pitching up with her last sentence and face flushing at the sight of Yang unabashedly striping. _No, bad Nora, no sexytime thoughts, she doesn't even like you, like you, and she's said she's aro, don't even think about it-_ She turned away as she derailed her train of thought, quickly shedding her own garments in favor of stepping into the shower and cranking the spray up to full blast. 

Of course, Yang didn't believe her. All her tells pointed at nervousness, like something was causing her distress. And she was going to get to the bottom of it. 

"Nora, I know something's wrong. You only get like this when something's bothering you." Yang called over the sound of the water, and when she didn't get a response, she peeled off the rest of her clothes and yanked the door open, gaining a squeak from the orange-haired girl in the stall as a naked Yang stared her down. 

Yang, as set as she was on helping, failed to notice some key things as she stepped into the shower and shut the door behind her with a soft click of the lock. One was that Nora's hand was surreptitiously trying to make its way back up from between her legs. Two, that her face was flushed and her expression wide-eyed, and not just from the cold water and Yang stepping in unannounced. And three, that her breath was coming in soft pants, despite the fact that she had long since cooled down from their sparring and shouldn't have been out of breath in the least.

Even as Yang stayed oblivious, Nora did not. In fact, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes from wandering, only to snap them back up to Yang's face, where a smirk resided. Even as she traced her curves mentally and imagined ravishing her, Yang couldn't help but make a quip that snapped her back from her thoughts.

"Like what you see, Valkyrie?" It was so cliche, that line, but even as Yang puffed out her ample chest proudly and cocked her hip with a grin, Nora felt herself flush at the thought of just pushing the taller against the wall and taking her right then and there. There was no one else here, who would catch them? And no one else was going to use these showers besides them, since the others tended to prefer a private bathroom for their own use-

Next thing she knew, she was pressing her up against the stall door, mouth pressed firmly against the blonde's in a heated kiss, one that was easily reciprocated and returned with a surprising amount of heat, even for the dragon. Yang's hands wandered, given permission by Nora's own guiding them down her sides, stroking and squeezing and stoking a heat which made her groan into the taller's lips.

Nora gave into the heat, breaking the kiss and biting down Yang's neck, leaving flushed marks, red flowers blooming against tanned skin. She bit lower, leaving more evidence on the tops of her breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking harshly, even as a cry left Yang's lips at the rough treatment to such a sensitive part of her. She made sure to leave bitemarks and hickeys down the length of her body, owning her, claiming her, making sure everyone knew that she was _hers._ Yang shook and trembled against Nora, stripped down to heat and pleasure, hands grasping shoulders as slick fingers slipped inside her entrance, roughly thrusting upward, body rutting shamelessly against the digits inside her. Two fingers, and when she begged for more, a third was added, thumb trailing upward to attack her clit, leaving her breathless against her shoulder, gasps and moans spilling out shamelessly.

Yang arched against her, and Nora took a sort of pride in how she could make the normally unshakable girl fall apart under her hands, begging for a release that was just out of reach. Just as Yang was about to reach her peak, warning her with a muffled cry, Nora went all out; fingers speeding up and thumb coming to abuse her already-sore clit, pushing her over the edge with the onslaught and not stopping until Yang had to push her off, her body over-sensitive and overwhelmed even as she trembled and quim slid down her thighs and her vision still coated in white and stars from her orgasm. 

She would've collapsed if not for Nora holding her up, since her shaking legs refused to support her own weight. Even as she slipped down onto the tiled floor, exhausted from both her match and the sudden sex, she knew she had to repay Nora somehow. 

_I'll think of someway to return the favor,_ Yang thought, feeling more than seeing the other cleaning her up and drying her off. _I'll come up with something._

When Yang came to, she was laying in her bed, safely in her dorm, the moon shining through the window as she curled up among her blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while writing this, I decided I'll eventually write a third chapter, with even more sin where that came from. Not right now, it's 2:15 in the morning, but maybe sometime tomorrow or the next day. Look out for that!


End file.
